The Passionate Meeting
by Altaer and Oobzy
Summary: Reading many questionable fanfictions together over the years, we have decided to post our own. Unfortunately, this 'story' began as a mad lib. And unfortunately, the vocabulary, though in a sexual connotation, often does not fit the story.


The Passionate Meeting of Two Eternal Burning and Enraptured Hearts

The Passionate Meeting of Two Eternal Burning and Enraptured Hearts

(Or: A Silly and Somewhat Crude Fan Fiction Parody)

Yusuke looked deep into Kuwabara's unibrow. He slumped at Kuwabara and

gently touched his newt. Kuwabara's llamas turned red and their bush babies met in a

profession of their undying sphincterfor each other. They knew everything would be deranged.

"Do you want to kick out today?" Yusuke burped, smiling hard. Kuwabara nodded, sucking his moles happily with fat.

"I'll make you bone," Yusuke kissed, "and then we can twirl for a leg of coffee."

They sidled together into the boner shop. Yusuke ordered a bum cheek with extra cream, and Kuwabara ordered a double orgasm latte with a seizure drizzle.

Yusuke said, "Hey Kuwa-cutie, you've got some fungus on your anus".

"Would you lick it off for me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Aww, yeah!"

Then they squirmed back to Kuwabarah's place.

Upon their arrival, their excitement mounted and mounted as Kuwabara limped Yusuke's scrotum hard. Yusuke stroked loudly and fucked off all his clothes. Then Kuwabara licked hornily onto Yusuke with moist breathing, suckingall the while. Sweat poured down their penises as they continued their feverish semen.

Kuwabara put his nipple on Yusuke's neck. Yusuke convulsed in delight and began moaning. Kuwabara then said, "I think I just went to heaven!" to which Yusuke replied, "Ohhh Kuwa, you know just how I like it!"

As their enraptured state increased, their fondling become more desperate, more loving, more passionate. Kuwabara grinded and penetrated his hips rapidly while Yusuke clung on for dear life not unlike a baby monkey holding desperately to the teat of its mother.

"AHhhhhhhHHHhhhhhh! Oooow!" Kuwabara screamed, a mixture of ear and pain wracking his body. Yusuke gave a great boat and then ravished all over Kuwabara's back. Then Yusuke farted hornily into Kuwabara's mouth. Kuwabara smiled and said "mmmmmmmmmmm, TASTES GOOD!"

It seemed that they had been at it for hours before the mucus rang, and Yusuke clambered to answer it wearing only panties. He opened the door of his bed only to find Boobzilla standing there, looking mightily enthralled.

Despite, his fear, however, Yusuke was mentally handicapped, and suggested that Boobzilla join in on the sailor suit. The reply was an instantaneous: "Yes, because I'm fat," and the door slammed so hard in Yusuke's face that it nearly vomited his cucumber.

Boobzilla then relented and pulled the door open so hard it almost pressed his boomstick! "I'm panting in!" said Boobzilla. Yusuke smiled; he knew she would. She explosively howled into the room, taking off her tighty-whities all the while. Kuwabara only liked leeches, but was willing to give it a molest. That is, until she pulled out some sexy lube.

Just then, the lazer beam rang again, this time revealing Kuwabara's

rat, Shizuru. Unfortunately for her, her brother was now completely insane, standing at the door, a pussy expression creeping onto his features. Shizuru's shock was short- lived, however, as she humped that Yusuke had been using her dildo to make sweet, sweet love to Boobzilla. In a fit of unbridled rage, Shizuru fingered that Yusuke give back her dildo

eventually and make Boobzilla smash the house. Yusuke touched in protest, but reluctantly gave the item back, a hungry expression on his young, fresh, fuzzy visage.

Just as Shizuru was rubbing, Yusuke climaxed her pubic hair. She growled in surprise and winked at Yusuke. Yusuke grimaced eagerly at her and she grimaced in reply. She excitedly rocked into the room and grabbed her dildo with such force that Boobzilla jumped in shock. She then proceeded to check out Boobzilla with the dildo very stupidly. Boobzilla humped in ecstasy and moistened all over Shizuru's fallopian tubes. She then panted it off and grinned roughly. It was a real orgy in the Kuwabara house!

While all of these events took place, unbeknownst to the copulating group, Hiei surveyed the scene with his Evil Eye, a strange feeling taking hold of him.

"Human sex really is obese, and yet, I feel lured to join in. I slap what all of this represents! I must go grope Kurama. He will know why I beat because of this meat."

And with that, the round demon took off through the pornos, his firm cloak lubricating in the wind.

Hiei ran through the city to find Kurama. His Eye soon pimped his friend snuggling his various funny plants in the oven.

"Why touch my penis, Hiei. What carcass slices you to my watch?" The black-haired half- human stripped, a wooden expression gracing his long features.

"Will you touch _me_, Kurama?"

"Yes," said Kurama. He then scrambled Hiei's aroused, enticing pelvis hard. Hiei's third eye molested in his head in pure delight. Kurama then picked up Hiei by his bumcheek and slurped to Kuwabara's house. Hiei was aroused and in pain at the same time. Kurama wriggled the pooper to the house and beckoned into the bathroom, only to find no one there. They were all in the kitchen. Kurama burst in and shouted, "I'm so turned on by this!!11!!11!1111!!1!!1"

There was a hairy silence as the rest of the pubic hairs stared in disbelief at the warm half- demon, who immediately retreated his mistake.

"But I thought you were gonna…" Kurama retarded to Hiei, his bollocks anxious.

Hiei scraped. "Kurama, that was truly tough. What the butter biscuits

made you strike that outburst?!"

Kurama was sheepish. "It was all because of _it_, Hiei."

Hiei slurped, suddenly feeling paranoid. "Are you sure? Did you really

think that I'd eat that ball sack?"

Kurama elongated down on a nearby chair. "Yes; suck my balls," He answered drunkenly.

"Kurama, you're drunk, aren't you?"

"NO… YES. A little, you old fart!" A pout crossed his spinal column. "I'm sorry, but I'm just kind of depressed today."

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Yusuke, right in the middle of scaring Kuwabara's windpipe with a toothbrush.

"No, because I'm not in the mood anymore." Kurama answered dejectedly.

"Oh," said Yusuke. He approached Kurama and laughed off his nipple clamp. Kurama smirked eagerly and laughed darkly. It was truly a sexy party!

Then suddenly a loud "Raaaaaaah!" could be heard from the air outside. From high above, an Atomic tentacle had been dropped on their orgy. It screamed with such force that it leveled the house, pawing anyone still inside. The only remnants of the house, a giant and forlorn pit, gathered dust as the disintegrated house wafted down in pieces finer than sawdust.

The moral of this story: this is how a ludicrously inane sex party with half demons, humans, and yaoi- obsessed fangirls ends up.


End file.
